


Training

by BiRedEren



Series: LeeGaa Relationship Development [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiRedEren/pseuds/BiRedEren
Summary: Lee decides to go visit Gaara for a few day on his vacation. The first thing that he want them to do together, go train.





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is number 3/30 short Gaara/Lee fics that i will be writing. All of the stories will "connect" being that they are all about they same relationship in the same time period and all stories will have the same world dynamics and same "jutsu logic". ALSO! THIS AUTHOR HAS NOT FINISHED SHIPPUDEN AT THE TIME OF WRITING THIS, so if there are things that i put into these that don't make sense canonically to Shippuden that is why. Thank you for reading

Every time that I come to visit Konoha, or Lee is for one reason or another in Suna, I always make sure that I get to train with him at least once. I enjoy training with him, Lee turned out to be a better teacher than I expected when we first started doing this. At first, Lee was afraid that I would break, so he kept the training light but he loosened up over time realising that I wasn’t so fragile. Still though, I often tire much faster than he does so I’ll almost always end up watching him complete his own training. I enjoy watching him train just as much as I enjoy training myself. I’ll often times find myself fixating on one part of his body, just watching it flex and move, it was more fascinating than anything else.

Lee told me once that often after a shinobi team has completed an A or S-rank mission, they would get a mission break in which they weren’t allowed to go on any mission regardless of their health so that they can relax. Lee said it was something about not wanting their best Ninja to over-exert themselves by doing too many high rank missions in a row. That, is exactly the reason that at any moment Lee should be arriving in Suna. 

“Gaaaara!” I hear Lee shout as he came running through the long gateway path in Suna’s wall.

“Hello Lee,” I say smiling when I suddenly feel myself falling to the ground only to be caught by my sand and pushed back to my feet. Lee had just tried to tackle hug me.

“I am sorry, I guess i should have slowed down a bit. I did not think i would knock you over, or well almost knock you over,” He says with a large smile on his face. Even when he is being stupid Lee still smiles, that is one thing that i really like about him. 

“Before we do anything else why don’t I bring you to the room you will be staying in,” I say starting to walk to the center of the village, to the Kazekage Building. As we walk, Lee tells me about the mission he just went on, his first A-rank mission. When we reached the Kazekage Building, Lee stops in his tracks.

“Gaara, I am staying in there?” Lee asks with surprise on his face.

“Yes of course, where else would you be staying. I wouldn’t make you stay in one of the awful shinobi lodging apartments. The rooms in the Kazekage Building are much nicer. Your room will be just down the hallway from mine.” I say as i step through the doors into the building. Lee follows me the whole way up to his room not saying a word, just looking around at the simple clay building’s interior. “Well this is your room. I put you in one with only one window so that it is not too hot for you. The door’s don’t really lock so if you ever need uninterrupted privacy just jam something under the door handle.” 

“Thank you Gaara-sama, I did not expect such a nice room to stay in, and so close to yours as well.” He says bowing slightly and i just laugh at him. 

“No Sama please Lee. And it’s not that nice, not nearly as nice as the room you have back in Konoha. And of course i chose a room close to mine so…” I stop, not wanting to finish that sentence out loud.

“So what Gaara?” Lee says with a curious expression on his face.

“So if i can’t sleep i can come find you,” I mutter. Lee’s only response to this was to blush and to nod as if to say that it is okay with him. 

“So,” He coughs, clearly wanting to change the subject, “What do you want to do with the rest of the day Gaara?”

“Actually...I hadn’t thought about it.”

“How about we do some training!” Lee says incredibly enthusiastically.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on mission vacation, to relax?” I say shaking my head. This boy just came back from an A-rank mission and he already wants to start training.

“Yes but i cannot go a day without training unless i am absolutely physically incapable,” He says and i just laugh, he is ridiculous.

“Okay, we can go train. I have my own private section in the indoor training facilities if you want to use that,” Lee’s eyes light up at my words.

“I would love to do that, Thank you Gaara. Well then, lead the way!” He says and we start to walk back down and out towards the indoor shinobi training center. When we entered my private training room Lee was a bit confused to see the equipment that we had. “I have never used equipment like this before? Do you usually train using this stuff?”

“Most of the time yes, but we don't have to use then if you don’t want to,” I say looking at the basic equipment. There wasn’t much, a few weights of various sizes, a pull up bar on the wall, a block on the ground, and a support column covered in thick padding. It wasn’t much, but then again i am at a very low level with taijutsu.

“What do you use this for?” Lee asks pointing to the large dense block of stone on the ground.

“Quick steps.”

“What does that mean?”

“All you do is step up on the block and then step back down, but the goal is to do it very quickly without messing up or falling over or anything. It’s basically a confined way of running up and down stairs.”

“That is a good idea, What about that?” He says pointing to the pull up bar.

“It is for doing pull ups.”

“That is interesting, i just use trees instead. I often have a problem with breaking the trees so the metal bar is a great idea!

“I agree, it does sound better, I don’t use it a lot though...” I say a bit embarrassed, i can barely do one without getting tired.

“Why not? Is it because you are not very good at it?” He says and i nod. “That is because it is too tall, especially since you are a beginner to physical training.”

“What do you mean?”

“If I were a beginner,” He says walking over and jumping slightly to grab the bar, “This would be the perfect height for me as my feet are just barely off the ground. But you are several inches shorter than me, which means that you should have this lowered until you improve.” He says with a smile.

“I will inform someone of that, thank you.”

“Now let us start our training, I presume that you use this padded column to practice punches and kick?” 

“Not kicks just yet but yes.” 

“Then we can start with that, let’s start with 500 punches!”

“Wait! Lee! That’s a lot me.” 

“Then i will do 500 and you do 200. While I’m finishing my punches you can do 200 of thoes step things.” He says and i nod and we start our training.

100 punches, 100 quick steps, 25 push ups, and 25 crunches later i was exhausted. This was the most training i have ever done at one time and i didn’t even meet Lee’s expectations. But Lee was still going. “Lee i’m going to grab some water, just keep going i’ll be right back.”

“Good idea,” He says in between counting pull ups. He did them with his legs crossed because despite the fact that the bar was too tall for me, it was too short for him. 

I quickly found two large cups and filled them at the water spout that was just outside of the shinobi training building and then returned. When i entered the room Lee was sat on the ground looking as if we was waiting for me to return.

“Are you done already Lee,” I say with a small laugh.

“No, i just would like your help with something,” He says and i just stand there waiting for him to continue, “Could you hold my feet while I do sit-ups, I have a hard time keeping my feet on the ground most of the time,” He smiles and i just laugh. 

I kneel down in front of him and he gets into a sit-up position and i grab his feet. It takes more effort than i want to admit to keep his feet of the ground but it’s sort of fun to do. After several minutes he starts making faces when he comes up and i have to keep myself from laughing too much so that i don’t lose grip on his feet. At around 450 my knees start to hurt from kneeling on the hard stone ground.

“How many of these are you going to do?” I ask.

“500,” He says and i sigh in relief, it’s almost over. 

He continues doing his sit ups, and i count along in my head, but when he get to the last one he reaches his arms out and wraps them around my neck and the suddenly i was on top of him on the floor and we was hugging me tightly around my shoulders.

“Lee what are you doing?” I say burying my head into his chest out of embarrassment.

“I have looking at you for the 25 minutes so i wanted to hug you, i just had to wait until the end to do it.” He says kissing my cheek and then sitting up so that i was sitting in his lap, “was that okay?”

“Yes it was okay, i was just surprised.” I say with a smile, “Are you done with training for today Lee?”

“Yes, I think i am,” He says with a smile.

“Do you want to go get dinner then, because i am starving after all of that training,” I say as i get off of Lee’s lap and stand up.

“I would love some food,” Lee says standing up as well. I really am exhausted but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspire by this ( http://hikanon1336.tumblr.com/post/176036219098/3c ) art done by hikanon1336 on tumblr, aka basically the only Gaara/Lee fanartist


End file.
